Scattered Summer
by MaskedSeeker
Summary: After taking a huge break in his journey Ash meets an old rival. Cameron from Unova who invites him and Pikachu to spend some time with him on a vacation. After the two arrive and incidents happen one after another, feelings form and grow. Can these two work with might be? Scatterbrain Shipping. Yaoi/Shounen Ai don't like don't read. Disclaimer inside.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hi, MaskedSeeker here again at long last! Due to some rather troubling issues I kind of took down my stories in a hurry but I'm back, I should be putting up my Grand Chase story soon too but now there's something you should know. If I put up this story on other sites you may notice a difference between the version here and elsewhere but for the sake of myself and others I have to keep things modest so some of my chapters may be filtered, I'm sorry. Now then I hope you like this. I do not own Pokemon.**

Scattered Summer

Prologue

There are many places in the Pokemon region most if not all beautiful in their own way. Somewhere between Unova and Kanto there's an island known for being mostly if not entirely beachfront.

Walking off the ferry and onto one of the islands piers is a young man about nineteen years old. He has brown eyes, raven black hair, dressed in blue jeans, green sneakers, a closed red jacket, and a colorful baseball cap on his head. A yellow mouse Pokemon was perched on his shoulder.

Nuzzling his cheek Pikachu calls softly.

Ash Ketchum laughed.

It has been years since he's done any proper traveling. About two years after his journey through Kalos he had stopped his journey for a time and just stayed in Kalos helping Professor Oak and raising and training all his Pokemon.

Life had been great during that time but then he had a thought that what was he doing with his life now and what he do after becoming a Pokemon Master if he even reached that status? 

Then out of the blue someone he hadn't seen in years showed up. Cameron an old rival from Unova. He told Ash that he and Lucario were on a break from their journey and had a stroke of good luck. Cameron had won voucher that lets him rent a beach house all expenses paid.

When Ash had explained what he had been up to Cameron invited him along.

So here he was catching up to Cameron who had gone on ahead to set things up.

Following the directions from the message Cameron sent him before Ash walked through the town. Taking a turn at a street corner he bumps straight into a person backing up he says "oops sorry man you okay?"

The boy he ran into who looks to be about his age and height and something of a stout person growls and stomps off with Ash looking after him.

Ash sighs and continues on his way.

After walking a bit more he reaches the address mentioned. Pikachu cooed. Ash whistled.

The beach house in question sure looked impressive particularly the terrace which no doubt overlooks the beach and part of the town.

Walking up to the front door, he rings the doorbell, and Cameron's Lucario answers. The Pokemon barks happily.

He lets the two in and Lucario closes the door after looking around somewhat warily.

Walking past the front doors hallway he marvels at the comfortable lounge which has glass doors leading out onto the terrace.

Pikachu jumps onto a foot stool and he and Lucario start chatting with each other while Ash looks around.

Just as Ash was about to head for the open air kitchen a voice calls out from the nearby bedrooms.

"Ash is that you?!"

Ash smiles and calls back "yeah it's me!"

Footsteps are heard and Cameron runs into the room a fabric in his hands.

"Ash hey man!"

Ash looks at Cameron and chuckles confusing him. Pikachu makes some laughing noises too while Lucario gives a resigned look.

Cameron tilts his head to the side asking "what's wrong?"

Ash smirks and said "you forgot something" pointing down

Cameron blinks, looks down, and screams "UWAH!"

Cameron's lower body was clad only in a pair of white briefs or tighty whities with matching socks.

Looking at his hand he shakes out the fabric revealing a pair of long shorts, he turns around, and starts to pull them on.

As he bends over he shows off his butt to Ash who looking at it goes red and shakes his head making Lucario and Pikachu eye his oddly.

Now dressed in a a similar outfit to his Unova one all those years ago Cameron rubs his head nervously and says "sorry about that."

Ash shakes his head smiling and setting his backpack down says "don't worry about it."

Heading for the kitchen he says "let's eat" as his stomach growls.

Cameron laughed and said "okay!" Following and hoping for what would be a good time.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: so time has passed since the prologue and so far so good. Now we move on to chapter 1. It's basically something of a remake of a scene from To Remember, Realize but it fits this story pretty well too so here it is with changes. I'm grateful for the support shown. I hope you like this. I own nothing. Reviews welcome, no bashing/flaming.**

Scattered Summer

Chapter 1

Ash and Cameron proceeded to settle down for a good meal the pantsless incident forgotten for now. As the two finish eating, they pass their Pokemon some sweet treats, and work on clean up.

As they wash the dishes Cameron smiling asks "so Ash you wanna hit the beach tomorrow?"

The black haired male smiles and nodding brightly says "sure!"

Getting Pikachu and Lucario from their current positions the two head for their rooms and after saying good night to each other, closed the door, and went to bed.

The next day came soon enough bright and early. Cameron ran this way and that grabbing stuff they'd need as Ash filled the gaps Cameron missed without him noticing though Lucario did and smiled at the actions.

Beach supplies now ready the two headed back to their rooms and changed for the beach. Ash now dressed in flip-flops, yellow and black swim trunks, and a open white jacket showing off Ash's chest called to Cameron through the door "c'mon Cameron! Aren't you ready?"

"I'm looking for something!" Was the reply.

Ash sighed. _Why do I feel as if he forgot something?_ He thinks.

Cameron then called "why don't you, Pikachu, and Lucario head down and get us a spot? I'll catch up."

Ash looked at the door, eyebrows raised, sighed, and went to do as suggested.

Reaching the sandy shore and walking along while Pikachu and Lucario argued over spots Ash smiled at the clear waters. _This is a good spot to relax._ He thinks.

Turning to the two Pokemon he sees they did agree on a good spot and had set up blanket, umbrella, and bag. He smiled at the two and said "you two wait here and watch things I'll go find Cameron."

The two nodded as Ash pivoted and walked towards the streets to get Cameron.

Meanwhile Cameron had finished getting ready and was running through the streets in a hurry, shoes clacking against the ground.

"I'm sure it was this way.." He mutters to himself as he rounds a corner and SMACK!

Cameron is knocked back and falls to his rear.

Shaking his head he looks up the guys and concerned asks "you guys OK?"

The guy growls "it's... nothing." He finishes rather oddly as he looks at Cameron.

Cameron standing up says "that's good I'm sorry for running into you like that, I have to get going my friends are waiting later!" And with that he dashed off, if he hadn't been so absent minded he might have noticed that the guy he ran into was staring after him with a rather dark vibe.

Making gestures to his two friends they began to follow Cameron's path.

While back at the beach Ash kept looking around and calling for Cameron. After another five minutes of this Ash heard his friends voice.

As the other male ran up he panted to Ash "sorry to keep you waiting."

Ash shook his head and said to Cameron "don't worry about it" as he looked at him. He then made to walk back to their spot but stopped as he processed what he just saw.

Spinning sharply and catching Cameron's attention, Ash looked at him and confirmed that he IS wearing what he thought he was.

His orange headband like usual, a pair of flip-flops, and... a purple speedo with an orange waistband.

He blanks for a moment as his friend asks "Ash man, you OK?"

Coming back to reality Ash blushes and nods. "Yeah I'm fine man, um are you sure you wanna wear that?"

Cameron looks at his bathing suit.

"What my swim briefs? Of course I am! They're cool, comfy, stylish, and make me look good!" He finished saying while posing causing Ask to go even redder.

Turning to hide his face he thinks _and Cameron walked here dressed like that?! Man he's got guts, I mean I wore short swim trunks when younger but that is something else!_

The two then proceeded to head back to their spot where their Pokemon greeted them happily although Ash noticed that Lucario looked at Cameron with a strange expression,embarrassment maybe?

Pikachu just lied on the blanket enjoying the sun while the other three went to play in the sea. As they just goofed off, they were happy not noticing the trio from before now dressed in beach gear walking down the shoreline looking for something or someone.

Some time passed and Ash and Lucario now somewhat tired decided to head back to their spot. Cameron passed and decided to do some body surfing.

As they headed back to shore Ash noticed a trio of guys passing him and Lucario looked at them too an odd noise coming from him as he looked at their auras.

Reaching the blanket the two laid down and let the warmth of the sun dry and relax them.

Meanwhile Cameron laughed brightly as he tumbled along in the waves. Coming to a stop in calm waters for a moment he took a breather. Then a voice called out to him.

Looking towards the source he saw two males who were the guy from earlier friends. As the three chatted Cameron never noticed the guy he ran into swimming stealthily under the water and approaching Cameron's purple fabric-encased rear he moved his hands up steadily, and as they reached his orange waistband he...

While this was going on thought Ash back at the blanket was having a strange dream involving white fabric as he looked at it more the thought hazily drifted into his mind that _aren't those?..._

"IYAHHH!"

Bolting upright Ash looked around, his dream and its effects temporarily forgotten as he looked around. _That scream was Cameron's wasn't it? _He thinks.

Then he sees Cameron and the trio from before and was the person in the lead waving something?

Then sound reaches him.

Guy 2 "Nice man you stole his speedo!"

Guy 3 "Let's get out of here!"

Guy 1 "yeah let's leave the naked twerp behind."

Cameron "give those back! C'mon guys."

Looking closer he realizes that Cameron was crouching in the water covering himself and the leader was waving a purple and orange fabric.

Eyes widening Ash thinks _they stole his speedo!_ While Lucario growled.

Eyes narrowing at the act of someone messing with his friends he said to Lucario "get to Cameron and help him as best you can. Buddy you're with me!" As Pikachu bounds onto his shoulder and the duo takes off after the jerks.

It took a good fifteen minutes of searching but he found them by some rocks and approached ready for war.

Looking at them what appears to be the leader had Cameron's speedo stuff in his pocket visible to the eyes.

His goons noticed his approach and one of them said "her weren't you with that guy from before?"

The leader looked at him and growled "so it is. Tell your faggot friend not to bump into people or wear such stupid things."

Eyes widening Ash and Pikachu grow even angrier and on the spot they challenge them to a Battle.

One battle with explosive finale later has the bullies on the ground KO'd with their Pokemon.

Getting Cameron's swimsuit back looking at it he thinks _this is bigger than I thought..._

Then realizing what he was thinking he turned bright red and shook his head getting an odd look from Pikachu.

Looking at the trio he smirks deviously and gets revenge.

It would be a few hours before they wake up again and when they did they would themselves naked with their swimsuits tossed up on some high rocks.

Getting back to Cameron Ash found him wrapped in the now wet blanket with Lucario standing guard with all their stuff packed up.

Looking up scared Cameron's eyes brighten when he sees what Ash has.

Ash smiled and tossed them to his friend who then proceeded to try and put them back on under the blanket.

The two decide to head back before something else happens and so they set off while Ash fills Cameron in on what happened making him laugh.

"Thanks for that man." Cameron says.

Ash smiled.


End file.
